


Silent Passion

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Reality, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passion always resonates, with or without sound. A little look into how things might have been between Kathryn Janeway and her Angry Warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Passion

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Written March 1999.

~ * ~ * ~

It's always been a wonderful challenge to us, being quiet while we make love. Despite all the technical advancements at our disposal, the extra materials needed to soundproof our bedroom just couldn't be spared when my quarters were expanded to make room for a family.

There was a time when I wouldn't have even considered such a thing, being stranded here in the Delta Quadrant. I spent all my energy on finding us a way home, on making sure this ship was running smoothly, and on seeing that everyone was adjusting and finding happiness among the unfamiliar stars that surrounded us. We were an island community, so far from home. But as the years passed, the needs of the ship and crew changed. Once we grew accustomed to our fate, the crew relaxed and began to settle into their new lives on _Voyager_.

I realized, after a time, that my own needs were changing as well. For the first time in years, I began to see Kathryn, the woman, peeking from behind those command pips, begging for some rest, and pleading for something to make her feel alive again... or someone. Oh, I'd seen his devotion to me from the very start. His 'Angry Warrior' speech on New Earth only confirmed what I knew was there all along. I laugh now when I remember defining parameters to him. It was such a captain-like thing to do. It was also a cowardly thing to do. I admit that, now. I wasn't ready to let my barriers down. Not then. But, I did, eventually, under the purple leaves of a tree with no name on a planet with two suns in a sector whose name I can no longer remember. I suppose it doesn't matter. What does matter is that I remember that first kiss with overpowering clarity, how much it awakened me and moved my soul. From that point on we were one breath, one heartbeat, one spirit. I have never felt such joy in my entire life! Every moment became so precious, so rewarding.

Within a year we were married... by the entire crew, I might add. They weren't just our witnesses, they were the voices that blessed our new life together. I suppose our marriage would be less than legal by Federation standards. We have no true authority on board, save myself, with which to legalize such a union. But, again, that truly doesn't matter. Our hearts have become one. No official document could possibly convey that.

Our son was born little more than a year later. Despite the physical hardships I endured during my pregnancy, I have never regretted, nor will ever regret his presence in our lives. He is a gift, a very precious one. He is ten years old this year, and looks more like his father each day. His face warms my heart; his smile warms my soul. In him I see the future, filled with adventure and hope. In him I see home... the certainty that we will reach that faraway place that all the children of _Voyager_ have heard tales about. The children will be our salvation. They will be our guides when our frail hands can no longer kindle the fire needed keep this ship and its family on course should our journey indeed be a long one. _Voyager_ is very blessed. So are we.

He sleeps in the next room, this precious young gift of ours. His face is always peaceful when he rests, a mirror to his soul, just like his father. This is why we must be quiet, my love and I. I am older now, and so is he, but our love won't be denied. We smile as our bodies join once more, allowing our eyes to express what our voices cannot, and shedding tears as we finally shudder together in shared rapture. We are at peace.

Yes, it's always been a challenge, making love quietly, but in those moments of silence, all the wonders and joys of the universe can still be told.

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~


End file.
